Card Games and Chinese
by McKaylaBug
Summary: Booth and Brennan celebrate the completion of a case with a night of card games, take-out and movies! Minor fluff : rating for language- just to be safe. One-shot


**A/N: Hey! I'm new here and this is just a fluffy little B/B centered one-shot. I hope you enjoy it, and I would greatly appreciate your questions, comments, criticism, etc.**

**Card Games and Chinese**

"HA!! I win!!!" Brennan squealed as she laid down her last card in triumph.

"Lord, Bones, that's three games in a row! Can't you cut me some slack?"

"You know I don't do that. Are you tired of this game? We could play a different one if you're tired of losing." she said sounding downright condescending.

"Uh, no. I'm gonna beat you Bones. Even if you have to stay here all night. I will beat you."

"Alright. You're on."

So Booth dealt the cards out once more and they began to play the fourth round of speed. After less than four minutes, Booth laid down his last card to the dismay of Brennan.

"OH YEAH!! HA! Take THAT!"

"You cheated, Booth, I saw you!"

"How can you cheat in this game?? I swear I played fair! You're just mad cause I won!"

"No, I saw you! You laid down a couple extra cards under that two! Don't lie!""Bones, I'm not lying!"

"Ok…well whatever. This game is boring. Lets find something else to do."

Booth chuckled at the fact that she was _such_ a sore loser, but he agreed.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Booth stood up to answer it.

"That'll be our food."

"Oh, here's my half." Brennan said as she dug through her purse to find the ten at the bottom.

"Nah, its ok. I've got it."

"No, Booth really I've got it, right here!"

"Really, Bones. My treat." and his charming smile graced his lips.

"Ok… well next time, its mine."

"Deal."

So the pair sat down to enjoy their Chinese.

"Mmmm… here try some of the tofu." Brennan said as she lifted her chopsticks up to Booth's mouth.

"Not really a tofu kind of guy, Bones."

"Oh come on, its good!" she said as she inched the meat substitute closer to his grimacing face.

"Ehhh.. Alright I guess.." He took the tofu from her chopsticks and nodded when he tasted the not nearly as awful as he had expected tofu.

"Not bad, Bones." he said approvingly, "Here, try the chicken."

She opened her mouth, but Booth's finger's slipped and it fell on her knee.

"Oh man.. Bones I'm sorry.. I'll get a napkin." He jumped up to get a wet napkin and Brennan giggled at his clumsiness. It was slightly charming… in a way.

"Here. Sorry about that… your pants are ruined."

"It'll be fine. Tide-to-go pens work wonders." she said as she dug through her bag again and he wiped the rice and chicken sauce from her knee.

When she found the stain-removing pen he was amazed at how quickly it worked.

"Gonna have to get me one of those." he said laughing.

As the conversation melted down to silence, Booth thought about bringing up Bones' new man.. He didn't like him. There was just something about the way he looked at her that made Booth uneasy.

"So, how are you and what's-his-name?" He said even though he fully remembered his name.

"His name is Eric. You know that. But… I don't know… I'm thinking of breaking it off. He keeps asking me to move in with him… we've only been dating a month."

"Never liked him."

"Booth, he's a good guy. It would just be illogical to move into his apartment. It's much farther away from work and I love my apartment. I wouldn't want him to move into my apartment either though. It's only been two months. I don't understand why he's so ready to rush into it… I mean physically there's nothing wrong… definatly not-"

"Oookay. Don't need to know that.""What? You asked. I was simply answering the question."

"Ok… whatever… lets just not talk about that area of your relationship with whatever his name was."

"ERIC.""Yeah. Eric. Got it."

Brennan's phone rang seconds later and the grimace on her face left no doubt as to who it was.

"That him?"

"Of course."

"Hello?" she said holding the phone up to her ear.

"I'm at Booth's. Why?"

"You were just at my place? Eric I told you I had to work tonight."

"Because we finished the case early and decided to celebrate with Chinese. Why is that a problem?"

"He's my partner, Eric! We've been through this before."

"Well fine you _go _have a great time with Shelly. See if I care!"

"FINE! _Don't_ call me again!"

"GOOD!"

And she slammed the phone down.

"That son-of-a-bitch! He got mad because I was here! What does he expect? We're partners. You're my best friend! Why is that such a problem for him?" she was obviously (and understandably) furious.

"Best friend, huh?" he said putting his arm over her shoulders

"You know what I mean."

"Not really."

"I consider you a very good friend, Booth! Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. I consider you to be my best friend too, Bones."

He replied with another charming smile.

Brennan smiled and calmed down. It seemed he could always do that for her.

"Ok, Bones. Movie time!" Booth said suddenly, hopping from the sofa.

"I don't usually watch movies…"

"I know… but you'll like this one."

He pulled out one of Parker's favorite movies from the shelf under his TV and stuck it in the DVD player. "What is it?"

"_Diary of a Mad Black Woman_. You'll laugh your head off Bones, I promise."

She knew he was still trying to make her happy so she agreed, for his sake.

"Ok, Booth. I _could_ use some laughing."

"Yes. You could."

Booth switched off the lights and got a blanket for them since it was kinda cold in his apartment.

They settled into the sofa and Booth pressed play.

***********************************************************

"_Call the po-po hoe! That'll give me fifteen minutes to kick your a$$!" _

Brennan rolled with laughter for what had to be the fiftieth time while Booth laughed at the sight of her. She was absolutely beautiful when she laughed like that.

"Booth, you were right this movie is great!"

"Thanks, Bones, I'm glad you like it."

Brennan continued to laugh at the hilariously funny scene before them.

************************************************************

An hour later as the movie ended, Booth pulled the blanket up around Bones' shoulders and settled into the pillow at his arm. She had fallen asleep half way through the movie, funny as it was, on his arm. He hadn't bothered to move her. He switched the TV off and fell immediately asleep with Bones' arms wrapped around him.

**Hope you liked it! I hope to post more one-shots soon. Thanks for reading!**

**-K**


End file.
